


Our Favorite Tree

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Tree, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim agrees to let Blair pick out the tree and Blair of course picks one out that needs them.





	Our Favorite Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Christmas Tree** – due 19th Dec/revealed 20th Dec
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *19* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 20th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Our Favorite Tree **

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/41vCtCQQ2iL_zpsrr9hdsmq.jpg.html)

To my best friend, Jim. A Christmas tree poem.

 

You told me to pick the tree that was needed.  
I did just that.  
No one needed a family more than this tree.  
Thank you for letting me choose it.  
No one would have ever thought it was good enough.  
We’ll put ornaments on it, not too many though.  
I think we can skip the lights this year, unless you disagree.  
I’ve got a perfect tree skirt for it, it’s going to doll it up.  
Some of the presents we have for each other can sit to the side.  
They are just too big.  
I want us to focus on our favorite tree.  
I think it’s going to bring us luck, happiness and peace.  
Merry Christmas, Jim.


End file.
